Helies Stratiniod
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. '"When are you going to stop lying to yourself Lex and just accept your feelings?" -to Lexandra Remier in Escape From Darkness.'' 'Helies Stratiniod (i.e. Strata) '''is the only Helies, or Ice Attributed, bakugan in excistence. She is a new character in Gundalian Invaders, as well as Rise Of Dark Nebula and Mechtanium Surge. She is of Neathian decent and is the Gaurdian Bakugan of Lexandra Remier. She once lived on Neathia, but currently resides on Gundalia with her battler. Facts '''Name - '''Helies Stratiniod '''Aliases -' The Ice Dragon Strata Only Helies Bakugan In Excistence 'Gendar -' female 'Race - '''Neathian Bakugan '''Occupation - '''Bakugan Castle Knight (formerly) Neathian Spy (formerly) Member of the Gundalian Forces Helies Bakugan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (formerly) Heiles bakugan of the Minor Twelve Orders '''Planet -' Neathia (in Gundalian Invaders) Gundalia 'Battler - '''Lexandra Remier Dan Kuso (temporarily) '''Attribute - '''only Helies bakugan in exsistence '''Battlegear -' Crystaline Whip Appearence In her ball form, Helies Stratiniod looks exactly like Dharak before he evolded into Phantom Dharak, only she is white and grey in her coloring. In her full bakugan form, Stratiniod is a large stremlined feminine-looking dragon that stands on all fours. Her main body is white and her highlights are darker grey in color, along with the large diamond crystal on her chest. Her eyes are a solid stormy grey to match the eyes of her battler. Unlike Dharak, however, Stratiniod has spikes of varying sizes that run in a sparodic pattern from the top of her head to the end of her tail. The tip of her tail ends in an arrowhead like shape. Personality Stratiniod has a very motherly personality, this is possibly due to the fact that she is the only living family-like figure her battler has. Stratiniod never leaves her battler's side and is quick to scold, or otherwise repremind, Lexandra when the Neathian acts in a reckless manner. This is best shown in two circumstances: 1)when Lexandra decides to covertly join the Minor Twelve Orders when they take over Bakugan Interspace in Gundalian Invaders and 2)the battler's clear trust of Ren Krawler and his bakugan Linehalt. This often annoys Lexandra which leads to the Neathian ignoring her bakugan for a short time. Though Stratiniod and her battler don't always see eye-to-eye in these situations, Stratiniod can also be very childish, short tempered, stubborn, violent and ruthless in battle much like her battler. Stratiniod takes battling and her abilities seriously, never backing down from a presented challenge and not above looking for revenge. She's become cocky and arrogant in battle before but never underestimates her opponent's power. Stratiniod has a good grasp when it comes to understanding other's feelings and judging their intentions....be it bakugan or human. History Stratiniod's history would be that of the Helies attirubute itself, so her history is relativly a mystery. However....there is a bit that is known. Stratiniod is of Neathian decent and met Lexandra some time before the Neathian-Gundalian War to become her new Gaurdian Bakugan. (more to come soon) During the incident with Dark Nebula, Stratiniod acted as the Helies bakugan for the Revived Minor Twelve Orders. In Mechtanium Surge, Strationiod greeted the Battle Brawlers with: her partner, Ren and Linehalt when they first arrived on the planet and faught the army of Chaos Bakugan invading the planet with them. Skills And Abilities 'Freezing Physical Contact ~ '''any person or bakugan that comes into physical contact with Strata will be frozen. The ice will continue to spread the longer the physical contact until the entire victim is covered and frozen in ice. This will only stop if the physical contact is broken by Strata or the one touching her backing off. This occurs in true and ball form and Lex is the only one shown immune to this ability of Strata's. '''Temperature Manipulation ~ '''Strata is able to manipulate the temperature within two limitations: 1) she can only lower the temperature, not raise it and 2) she can only effect the imdiate surrounding area's temperature. This can mostly be seen when she first enters battle, but it is possible for her to do in her ball form as well. ''Gate Cards: 'Ice Dome - '''creates a large dome of ice that will not disappear untill the battle is over for good, can also be used to defend a group of allies from attacks. '''Ice Armor - '''creates a thin but durable coating of ice over Strata to use as armor. ''when used in a tag team setting, this can also be applied to the allied bakgan without being too cold to freeze them, it looks like this part of the ability is controlled purely on Strata's will. 'Blizzard Winds - '''Strata flashes her wings and hits the enemy bakugan with a torrent of icy winds and snow. this nullifies the opponent's activated abilities.'' 'Ice Spear - '''a white glow covers Strata's body as her wings become glued to her and her tail sticks right out behind her like an arrow. she dive bombs her opponent as increased speeds. '''Crystaline Sword - '''Strata's tail becomes covered in ice which she lashes at her opponent. '''Healing Ice Crystal - '''can be used on herself or an ally to restore energy and heal injuries. creates a cacoon of a large ice crystal around the target to protect the target bakugan while restoring energy and healing physical injuries. '''Dragonic Ice Flare - '''the heat of the surrounding area is gathered in Strata's mouth as a fireball which she shots a stream of fire at her opponent. half way on route to the target, this fire freezes into a beam of ice. '''Glacier Shot - '''Strata fires of spheres of compacted ice at the target from her mouth. '''Poison Snow - '''charcoal, ash-like snow falls from the sky landing on the opponent bakugan. this causes paralysis.'' 'Frozzen Impact - '''Strata is surrounded by a bright white fire-like light that increases her speed and physical power. this also enhances her natural physical contact freezing ability, in that the oppising bakugan just has to be within range of the white flame-like lights and not make actuall skin to skin contact with Strata for them to be effected. '''Dagger Storm - '''shards of ice shapped like daggers rain down on the enemy from Strata's wings. '''Crystal Ambience - '''the large diamon gem on Strata's chest glows giving off a spiral of ice shards that slam into the opponent bakugan. '''Reflector Mirrior - '''Strata creates a large panel of ice that absorbs an oncoming attack and shoots it back at the origionator after enhancing it's power. '''Absalute Zero - '''Strata uses this ability to freeze the battle feild ground and send spikes of ice shooting up from it at the opposing bakugan. ''this also nullifies activated gate cards. Battlegear Abilities: '''Leval One: Crystaline Whip Anchor - '''Strata's horns on her head and her tail elongate themselves which can then wrap around the enemy and toss them around effortlessly like a rag doll or pin them '''Leval One: Crystaline Whip Avalanche - '''the arrowheaded ends of Strata's horns and tail open into a flower-like shape to release high pressured sonic icy waves at the enemy bakugan. '''Leval Two: Crystaline Whip Phasors - '''Strata releases high powered thin beams of ice from the ends of her horns and tail tip. Relationships *Lexandra Remier - as Lexandra's Gaurdian Bakugan and her only family-like member, Stratiniod is very close with her battler and never leaves her side. Stratiniod acts like a motherly figure many a time to her battler and is also best friends with Lexandra. *Ren Krawler - while not trusting of the Darkus Gundalian battler very much at first...often scolding her own battler for her "reckless" trust in the Gundalian.....Stratiniod eventually came to see what Lexandra noticed in Ren as well as the other members of the Minor Twelve Orders. eventually the Helies bakugan came to trust Ren just as much as Lexandra did and considered him friend and ally. *Darkus Linehalt - when she first met the Darkus bakugan, Stratiniod was untrusting of Linehalt and became somewhat jittery around him and his battler. often times she warned her own battler to be careful around the Darkus pair which only annoyed Lexandra. but as time continued, Stratiniod became more trusting and accepting of Linehalt due to comparing his bond with Ren to her bond with Lexandra. during their first tag team battle with each other against Gill and Krakix, Stratiniod and Linehalt proved to be a formidable team. *Fabia Sheen - just like with Queen Serena of Neathia, Stratiniod as a great respect for the Neathian Princess. she holds Fabia and her Gaurdian Bakugan Haos Aranaut both in high esteem. overall the Helies bakugan gets along with the princess just as well as she does with Aranaut. *Haos Aranaut - Stratiniod and Aranaut seem to be very good friends, much like their battlers are. they work well together as a tag team and their moves seem to almost compliment each other depending on the ability that is activated. *Queen Serena - As her shared superior with her battler, Stratiniod has the up most respect for Queen Serena. She shows pride in accepting orders from the Neathian queen no matter what they may be, because she values the queen's trust in her and Lexandra. This is best shown when the later complaines about their mission and Stratiniod convinces her battler that it is an honor to be asked on a mission like their's by the queen. Trivia *Much like her battler having romantic feelings for Ren, Strata might have romantic feelings for Linehalt though these are never confirmed. *She is the only Helies bakugan in excistence. *She looks a lot like Dharak, only grey and white in coloring. *Helies is described by Strata as "inbetween Pyrus and Darkus, but is closer to the darkness attribute then fire". This possibly reffering to the idea that dark and cold go together and portraying the classic fire and ice are enemies or oppisoites motif. This may also refer to Strata and her partner's closeness/understanding of Ren and Linehalt as well as Lex's and Ren's eventuall relationship with each other. *Dragonic Ice Flare, Strata's most powerful and signature move, is often mistaken as a Pyrus ability. *There was some speculation of comparing Strata to Jin, the Healies bakugan's battler's deceased older brother, but those have been shot down as impposible since Strata was around before Jin's demise cdsmcndskcnsd.jpg|Stratiniod using Dragonic Ice Flare Nmvdsfnwskfnskcnsknsdlf.jpg|Stratiniod in opened ball form Hjgjgkjjk.jpg|Close up of Stratiniod in full bakugan form edfneakfnsdf,nd.jpg|Stratiniod in full bakugan form on Neathia full picture fmkcjsdkcsnkcsncknck.jpg|Close up of Strationd preparing to use Glaicer Shot kmvkdsjdkcjdkcmdkc.jpg|Stratiniod in full bakugan form with Lexandra on Neathia